


After the Storm

by lavenderspark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: After the team breaks free of the time storm, Daniel and Daisy talk about what happened during the time loops.Follows s7e9
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	After the Storm

The team was gathered in the galley, having drinks and reminiscing about times shared with Enoch. Daniel was standing apart from the main group, leaning against a wall, nursing his drink as he watched them talking and laughing. He hadn't known Enoch well and didn't want to intrude on their memories. As he watched them, he found himself drawn to Daisy, the way her smile lit up her face. Every now and then her eyes would lock with his and his heart would skip.

“She has never once looked at me the way she looks at you." Said a voice to his left.

Daniel startled, turning his head toward the voice, finding Deke standing next to him. “What?”

“Daisy,” Deke said, nodding to where she was standing.

Realization crosses Daniel's face followed by concern as a new thought occurs to him, “Are you two...?”

Deke laughs softly, “No, no we're not together. Though not from lack of trying,” his eyes finding her in the group. “I've tried everything, but she's not interested. I think she sees me as more of a little brother. I'm ok with it,” he sighed, gazing at her, “Mostly.”

“Something is different about her since the time storm. I can't figure out what it is, it's like she knows something about me that I don't.”

“Maybe she does.”

“What?” Daniel turns back to Deke, brows furrowed.

“Daisy remembers every time loop before we broke out of the storm.”

“Oh,” Daniel said, staring down into his drink, “Right.” He wondered what he might have done that would cause her to look at him the way she is. What time stole from him that she remembers.

“Ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you.”

“Thanks,” he said, taking a sip from his drink, his eyes locking with Daisy's again. She smiles at him and starts making her way over. 

Deke watched her as she approached, “I'll just leave you two alone,” he whispers to Daniel as he steps away.

“What were you two talking about?” Daisy asked, leaning on the wall next to Daniel.

“You,” he said, turning to face her.

“Oh,” her eyes go wide for a moment before her forehead wrinkles in confusion. “Should I be worried?”

“No, but I am.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Something is different between us and I can't help but feel like I missed something important. Deke said that you remember the loops, did I... do something?” He asked, concern etched on his face. 

Daisy smiled, relaxing, “Nothing inappropriate happened, if that's what you're worried about. But if you want to know everything, we should probably go somewhere more private,” she said, pulling away from the wall and heading to the door. 

He left his glass on the table as he walked out, joining her in the hallway. She glanced over at him as they started walking, “Speaking of things being different, you seem to be doing well without your cane.”

“Oh, yeah, uh, Agent Simmons gave me a new prosthetic while you were in the healing pod. I'm still getting used to it, but it works much better than my old one.”

“Well look at you, upgrading,” she said, her lips curling into a teasing smile. 

He chuckled as he followed her, turning to step into the medical room with the healing pod inside. He scans the room, confused. “Why are we here?” He asked.

“Because this is where it happened and because this is where your memory starts,”she gestured to the chair he had slept in. She leaned against the healing pod, watching him as he takes in the room. “Every time the loop restarted, I woke up here, --to you-- watching over me,” she said, her eyes meeting his, pinning him where he stood near the chair. 

She held his gaze as she slowly stepped toward him, the air between them heavy. He watched her advance, his heart racing. She stopped, inches from him, close enough he could feel the heat from her body. He swallowed down the moan that threatened to escape his throat, his eyes flickered to her mouth as she licked her lips. 

“Daisy--” he rasped, but she cut him off, her lips crashing into his. Surprise, quickly replaced with desire as she ran her hands up his chest, fisting his shirt to pull him closer. Her lips were soft and warm against his, fire rushed through his body as she traced the seam of his lips with her tongue. The moan he had held back ripped through his throat as he opened for her, tasting the whiskey on her tongue. She keened as his hands found her hips, pulling her against him. He shuddered as she nipped his bottom lip, digging his fingers into her hips as he ground against her. 

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily, “Wow, um,... That was intense...and amazing...and...” she said, smoothing out his shirt.

“And?” He asked, enjoying the feel of her fingers against his chest.

“And different from the first time,” she said finally meeting his gaze. 

“The first time?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“You died!” She shouted, she searched his face, but he remained calm. “You died so that I could keep my memories and stop the time drive,” she finished softly, tears welling. 

He pulled her against his chest, gently rubbing her back, patiently waiting for her to collect herself. She took a few deep breaths and continued, her breath warm against his shoulder. “The loop before that, we sat here and talked. I asked you why you were here, at first you gave some BS answers, but then you started talking about how you knew people like me. And how we tend to run into walls and... I'm totally not doing it justice, it was literally the best thing anyone has ever said to me.”

He smiled, feeling the warmth of her praise spread through him. He continued rubbing her back, letting her talk, “And then you died. Right in front of me. It was a trap laid for me, but you reached in so that my memories wouldn't reset. When that loop reset, and I woke up and you were back in your chair...still willing to help, no questions asked... I was so happy and relieved, I kissed you,” she pulled away enough to look him in the eye, gauging his reaction. 

“But that kiss was different?”

“Well, we didn't have a lot of time,” she smirked, “but it was still nice.”

“Let's hope we never have that problem again,” he said with a smile.

“I really hope not. But I also don't want to go too fast, I don't know what you're comfortable with or really even what I'm comfortable with. I just don't want to ruin whatever it is that we have.” She paused, thinking, “Of course that was loop you, now that we're free of the time loop, I don't really know what you want,” she said, looking away.

He gently tipped her chin up until her eyes met his, his fingers lightly tracing her jaw as he slowly leaned into her, pressing his lips softly against hers. She sighed into him, her hands sliding up around his neck, holding him close. He released her lips, touching his forehead to hers as he looked deep into her eyes. 

“I am right where I'm supposed to be,” he whispered.


End file.
